


Under The Shade

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Albinism, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asexual Character, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoni was always the one to push Byelobog to have some form of fun between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts), [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



> Once again owl dips her little owl feets in the pool where Maiden_of_the_moon and Dangersocks plays.

Byelobog watches the way his hawk stares off to the side. The corner of his mouth twitches ever so slightly and the albino settles down a little more, back pressed up against the tree he is using for shade. If it had been something dangerous Angbjorn would have taken flight to deal with it. As such...

He only looks up once Antoni is standing directly beside him, looking very proud of himself as he holds something over his shoulder. His red eyes flick over to the object in question, frowning as he looks to Antoni for some kind of explanation.

Happily Antoni opens the umbrella up, revealing just how wide it is once clicked into place. “There's going to be a festival in the town a half day's march from here.”

“The Scoutmaster sent us to deliver a message and then return,” he whispers, gently chiding the other for his lack of focus on a mission.

“But the festival is on the way,” Antoni counters.

“Antoni...”

“I doubt that he will be too put out by us enjoying a few small pastries while working for him,” Antoni presses.

“An albino walking around freely in such a place will make people take notice in our affairs and risk exposing everything.”

“That's what the umbrella is for!”

Their eyes locked. Byelobog remained sitting, refusing to even give the illusion of agreement by shifting even the smallest amount. Antoni on the other hand remained standing beside him, smiling brightly with the umbrella held out and over Byelebog's head.

Angjborn sighed and shook her head, fluffing up her feathers before starting to preen herself.

**Half A Day's March Later**

Byelobog sighs as he accepts the bakewell tart from Antoni, grateful for the wax paper wrapped around it that protects him from getting burned. There is music filling the air of the open square, various colorful vendors and shops vying for the attention of residents and guests alike. He blows softly on it before taking a small bite, watching as Antoni adjusts his hold on the umbrella he is keeping held over both of their heads, protecting the albino from the bright sun.

“I told you that this was going to be fun!” Antoni chides him, giving him a gentle nudge with his elbow.

“If the Scoutmaster finds out and wishes to punish us for this...”

“I will take the blame,” Antoni promises, lowering the umbrella before pressing a kiss to Byelobog's temple, making the other blush under the shade.

The hawk Angjborn watches from a safe distance away, chuckling to herself.

 


End file.
